You're the best I ever had
by Lily Millie Winchester
Summary: Bella returns to Forks, after leaving Edward. Telling Jacob he's the best she ever had. One-shot. How will Jacob take the reunion? Will he forgive her? Why did Bella come back? Read it to find out. Personally, this is one of my best stories. :


You're only the the best I ever had. [By Vertical Horizon]

**Bella choose Edward, but returns to Forks four years later. The Twilight saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_[Bella point of view]_

I drove into town, it was a gray sky morning, and the fog laid thickly over the little town.

Nothing seemed different, everything was just how I left it, at least it looked like that inside my rusty Chevrolet.

I had talked to Charlie before I left, and I'd made him promise not to tell Jacob or Billy.

He was glad I was coming home, he wasn't a big fan of distance after I came to live with him the few last years of High School, so me living in Alaska was something he fought to change.

Two weeks ago, I'd received my divorce papers in the mail, and Edward signed them without any arguments, he knew it was for the best, for both of us.

I was done with college, and the idea of becoming a vampire was no longer appealing to me. I loved Edward, but the last couple of years, had just been difficult for us, we didn't talk like we used to, and we were constantly fighting.

That's when we both realized that maybe we just weren't meant to be, and then I started thinking about home.

Not my home in Florida, but my home in Forks. And with that, my best friend Jacob Black, which wasn't much of my best friend anymore.

Jacob and I, hadn't spoken a word since my wedding day, and I assumed he gave up, knowing he couldn't fight my desire of being with Edward. And I'd now been with Edward, and that didn't work out, so I was coming home.

The roads were still the same, the houses too, even the Newton's shop. I figured this time I would stay as far away from Mike as possible.

I pulled up in front of my childhood home, where my dad _still_ lived, with his new wife Sue Clearwater, and her children Seth and Leah.

Leah was moved out, and Seth now lived in my old room. I walked up the porch, but before I managed to open the door, Sue came running out. "Bella!" she shouted in joy, and threw her arms around me.

She caught me by surprise, but I hugged her awkwardly back. "Is that my Bella I hear outside?" Charlie teased from behind her, coming to greet me too. Sue let me go, and I embraced Charlie.

"Dad," I breath, and gave him a hug. "I missed you," I told him, and he pulled away, looking at me. "My little girl is all grown up," he said to himself, and then grinned, as he showed me inside. I could really see that the house had had a real overhauling when it came to... well everything.

There was new furniture, the walls had a new color, and the kitchen was brand new. In a white creamy color. "Is Seth home?" I asked, thinking about that he and Jacob could communicate with their minds. I sorta wanted to surprise Jacob.

"No, he's out," Sue started talking, "But don't worry, we didn't tell him you were coming," Charlie finished, and wrapped his arm around his wife. They hadn't been married for too long, and it was a very, very small wedding, with just the two of them.

"Alright," I gave them an awkward smile, and they showed me the rest of the house. "So are you going to see Jacob?" my dad asked, and I shrugged, "Not sure if he wants to see me," I said, and he nodded his head lightly.

"I think he does," Sue said, and Charlie looked at her with wide eyes. She just looked at him with a look at screamed _'you know what I'm talking about,_' then she looked back at me.

"He hasn't been serious about anyone since you left," she said, and I supported myself by grabbing the railings of the stairs.

"Oh," was all I said, and then she changed the subject by proposing we were to eat lunch. And she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving me and Charlie talking.

"So how was college?" he asked, sitting down on the new, blue couch, "It was nice. But it's kinda hard to live with someone you just argue with," I muttered, and he laughed.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," he referred to the first year he and mom was married, I tired to chuckle along. Sue came back with a plate of sandwiches, and put it on the table, sitting down on the couch next to Charlie.

We ate and chatted lightly, about Phil and Renee, the overhauling in the house, how Seth and Leah was doing, and other things.

I knew I had to go to see Jacob, right away when Seth would be home, and I would have to make him promise not to phase in until I'd spoken to Jacob.

And I was right, the clock became 12, and Seth stepped through the door, "Bella," he said, his voice obviously surprised, and I gave him a quick hug, and warned him.

"Please, don't phase, not until I've talk to him," was all I said, whispering it in his ear.

He just nodded, and I ran out the front door.

The feeling in my gut, was indescribable, I felt like I was about to get sick, at the same time I knew it was just some kind of stage fright. And excitement.

I hadn't seen Jacob in three years, so I wondered awfully a lot about what he looked like. Was he taller? Handsomer? Angrier with me?

Long before I wanted to, I reached the Black's house, and I jumped out of the truck. Even though it was summer, it was still cold in Forks, and I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked to the house.

I knocked on the door, and Billy opened, he didn't look very different, he was just more wrinkled, like every other grown up that it had been a while since I'd seen.

"Hello," he said, and he immediately grinned. "Hey, Billy," I answered, and looked uncomfortably around for Jacob.

"Is Jacob here?" I asked, and he smiled even more. "Yeah, he is in his garage, probably listening to music," he told me, and I started to turn around to walk to the garage. "And Bella," Billy started, his voice suddenly humble. I looked back at him.

"Nice to see that you're human," he said, and rolled himself back into the house, and I just nodded at him.

I walked slowly towards the garage, feeling Billy stare at me through the curtains. I took a deep breath and placed myself in the doorway.

And there he was, like Billy said, wearing his headset, lightly singing along with whatever he was listening to.

He just whispered the lyrics, while I scanned his body.

He didn't look very much taller, but he had definitely lost all of his childlike features, his hair was short again, and he was actually wearing a full outfit.

Long, dark jeans, and a plain gray t-shirt, and I automatically bit my lip when I was his muscled body. "Jacob," I tried to snap out of it. No responds, nor reaction.

He was standing over a car, it wasn't his rabbit, because I'd seen it outside the house. Brand new looking.

"Jacob?" I tried again, but nothing. I waved my hand, and that's when he spotted me in the corner of his eye.

He ripped his headset off, and stared at me in amazement. "You're human," was the only thing he managed to say, and I laughed, "I guess I am," I confirmed.

"And you're still a werewolf, I assume," I said, and started making my way closer to him. "Yeah," he said, putting a clout with oil spots in his back-pocket.

It was turning awkward, and he started babbling. "You look beautiful," he said, and right after he said it, he realized it maybe wasn't the best thing to say. I looked away, and then back at him.

However, Jacob saved himself by saying, "You're all grown up now," he said, and I told him the same thing.

He asked me if we could take a walk on the beach, and I accepted. He went inside to tell his dad, and then he came running back to me. "Do I look different," I asked after a couple of minutes.

There was nobody on the beach, but us. It had been raining earlier today, and therefore people just assumed it would rain more.

"No. Well, you look older, of course, but I still recognize you," he teased, and looked down at me. I smiled at him, "You look older too," I told him, and he smirked.

"Why did you come back?" he asked, after a couple of minutes of just walking. "It didn't work out between me and Edward, we got divorced a couple of weeks ago.

So I'm back here," I told him, and he seemed to be smiling to himself, but he still said,

"That's too bad," but I could see he didn't mean it.

"You don't seem to be so upset about that," I pointed out, and shook my head slightly. "What if I'm not?" he asked, and he stopped walking. He stared at me, and I stared at him.

"Then that's OK," I told him, and he gave me a sweet Jacob-like smile. "I'm glad you're back," he confessed, and a cold breeze blew by.

Just in time, I shivered, and Jacob pulled me into a hug. This warmth was still as sunny as it was the last time I'd gotten a real hug from him, and it was just as healing.

"When did you get back?" he asked, as he pulled away. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder, to keep me close to him, to keep me warm.

"A couple of hours ago," I shared, and a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Why so eager to see me?" he asked, without looking at me.

I sucked in a deep breath, and said it,

"Because I realized you're the best I ever had, and I wanted you to know I'm back, for good. And I wanted you to hear that from me," I blurred out, and he stopped walking again.

He turned his body, so it faced mine. But he stared at his feet, instead of meeting my eyes. "And?" he asked, and I couldn't help, but smile.

"And I was wrong," my voice cracked, and that's when Jacob looked up. "To go with Edward was wrong, I know that now.

Maybe he did leave me in the first place to keep me safe, but if he really did love me above everything; he wouldn't have left at all.

And you fought for me, even when I didn't fight for myself," I told him, and he just stood there smiling at me.

"Was that your apology?" he asked, and I felt a little offended. "Yeah," I said, my voice cold. "Apology accepted," he said, and leaned closer to me.

The look in his eyes was loving, and capturing, "You're the best I ever had too, Bells," he said, and instead of kissing me, he wrapped his arms around me.

Pressing me tightly to his body. I wrapped my arms around him too.

"I missed you," I murmured in his ear, and he kissed the top of my head, right above my ear. "And I you," he answered, and lifted me up, spun me around once.

Then put me back on the ground. "You have no idea," he added, and then I pulled away. Sorely wanting to see his face again, to know this moment was real.

I looked at his lips, then back at his eyes, and I took a chance. His reaction was exactly how I wanted it to be, he kissed me back, and the second his lips crashed against mine, I closed my eyes and embraced everything about him.

I felt the warmth hand of his through my shirt, I felt his other hand caught up in my hair, and I noticed my feet wasn't touching the ground.

For a moment, I forgot why on Earth I choose Edward, why hadn't I stayed with Jacob?

But I knew too well, I wasn't leaving him now. Jacob was everything I would ever need, he would always let me run free, he would never hold me too tight, nor too loose.

Jacob could kiss me without wanting to kill me, like Edward, he wanted to make me happy.

But Jacob was the only one who could do it normal way, he was going give me kids, a family, and we were going to grow old together.

Now I truly believe that dream of mine was coming true...

**The end.**

**Please consider to review.**


End file.
